The Many Reasons For Letting Go
by M14Mouse
Summary: First, it was one of her employee's stupid ex. Now, she had the police at her door. These are the days that she really wished that she stay in bed. Part of the Many Reasons Verse


The Many Reasons For Letting Go

By: M14Mouse

Summary: First, it was one of her employee's stupid ex. Now, she had the police at her door. These are the days that she really wished that she stay in bed.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love bingo prompt: Old Flame

She is going to fired Belle for this crap. Belle is a great employee. She works and is always on time. A rarity in her line of work but she refused to deal with her employees' stupid exs. She didn't have time to deal with this crap.

Sure enough, she said that…

She was a damn softie that can't fire anyone unless they are stealing from her or being an ass. That leads her to her current problem.

AGAIN!

So, here she was. Standing there looking at Belle's ex liked he was shit loaded crazy which he was.

A) He was at her club causing a huge scene. There was the yelling and screaming. Possible throwing of drinks from what she has been told.

He was at her club.

Which turned into C, police would be at her doorstep. This walking disaster hasn't effect her business. She was lucky because she wasn't opened yet.

She really should have gone back to bed.

"Daniel…please stop it. Please!" Belle shouted.

"Show up, bitch," The idiot ex said as he pulled out gun and pointed at Belle.

Oh, hell no.

With that thought, she did something stupid. She punched him…hard. She heard a crack and felt a flash of pain shot through her arm.

God damn it! That hurt.

"What the fuck, bitch. You are d…" Daniel grumbled as one of her bouncers finally knocked him to the ground.

About time one of them does their jobs.

"Boss, are you okay?"

No, she wasn't okay. She may have broken her hand. God damn, it hurts.

"Boss?"

She gave John a look.

"Police are on the way, boss," Belle said softly.

"When I get out, I am going to…" Daniel shouted.

He…he…he sounded kind of funny with a broken nose.

"Oh, shut him up. Tie him up or something. Casey, put the closed sign and tell anyone that we are a technical issue that we having to deal with. Hopefully, we will be open soon. Daisy and Trevor, clean up the idiot made, please. Danny, inform the others what is going on. I don't want keep anyone in the dark. And I want an ice pack. Everyone clear?"

She heard a lot of okay, bosses and stuff. Her employees disappeared into different directions expect for Belle and John.

She sighed softly when she heard the sirens of police cars approaching. A few minutes later, a couple of officers walked through her doors. At least, someone finally brought her ice pack.

There were questions…blah…blah..

There was cursing…blah…blah…

Followed by more questions…blah…blah…

Oh, she forgot yelling but damn it…she had a headache.

The most interesting fact was these guys from 101st. Dee is going to flip her lid when she told her.

"So, you are the commissioner's kid, huh? Must be tough." She said as she leaned against the counter.

The nice detective man blinked at her.

"How did you know that?" Detective red head said.

"Share the last name?" She said with a grin.

"Oh…yes, I am…Are you sure that you don't need that hand taken care of?" He asked.

Awww…he is a sweetie pie.

"Nah…one of my bouncers are planning to take me to the hospital after this. They may be big but they are big softies."

"Right…huh…" The detective mumbled.

"Stop flirting with the lady, Kincaid," the other detective shouted.

Wow…rude much?

"He wasn't flirting. He was being polite. Anyway…are you done here? I do have a business to run."

"Not until we get all of our questions answered." The female detective said.

She eyed the lady. Maybe, the lady was having a bad night. She understood perfectly.

"I think that we got all of our answers," Detective Kincaid said.

The other detective glared at him. Wow…someone was in a bad mood.

"Well…I haven't," The other detective said.

Her eyes glanced over the red head. He seemed to slightly uncomfortable. She wouldn't blame him at all.

"Is there a problem?" Another detective approached them.

Why was the guy wearing sun glasses at night? Eye condition is what she could figure.

"No…No…I am just going to wait outside until Detective Johnston was finished."

"Maybe, you should," The female detective said.

"Maybe, you should finish the task at hand. Dectective Kincaid and I will handle ours." The other detective said coolly.

Damn….police has more drama than a Spanish soap opera.

Urgh….not that she watched them.

The other detective got pissed and left them. The other detectives were mumbling to each other.

She felt bad for the guy. She didn't understand police stuff…even if her girl is a cop. From what she could see, the other detective seemed too pissed off because she was babysitting the top dog's son. Still no reason to be a bitch. She grabbed the guy's arm before he left.

"Hey…sorry."

He blinked at her and gave her a sad sort of smile.

Ah…now, she wanted to hug him.

"My girl is a detective at 99th. Despite being grumpy like 99.9% of the time, she has a good listener and probably turn your friend into a toad for you for free," She said with a grin.

He laughed.

"No…no…thank you for the offer," He said with a grin then he looked down at his notes for a moment.

"Oh! What is your name? For the report, I mean."

In a flash, her mind brought half dozen different aliases but she didn't that line of work anymore.

"Marie. Marie Brooks."

End

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
